


Big Mouth

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What-If, at least in my french vanilla fantasy, branjie just died but scyvie was made canon bc why not, shout out @ kero for letting me write this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: “Absolutely.” Ra’Jah looked then at Yvie, but Scarlet wasn’t done. “‘Cause you can direct it this way when you’re done with my boyfriend.”In which Scarlet has a big mouth and accidentally tells the world she's in a relationship with Yvie.





	Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> so... the reunion happened. and while many got their hearts broken by branjie, mine survived solely on scyvie having each other's backs. my gratitude be to kero, bc this ideas was theirs to begin with, but they let me write it. Much love to you honey <3  
> Also, thanks to Saiph for beta-reading!!

“Are you two still a couple?” _Ah, there it was._

Yvie knew an essential part of the discussion in the reunion would be the nature of Vanessa and Brooke’s current relationship, but she certainly wasn’t expecting it to be brought up at the very beginning.

While Brooke and Vanessa talked about their relationship now, why they broke up and all the sorts of stuff the fans wanted to know, Yvie locked eyes with Scarlet, silently wondering if all of that would happen to them.

Season eleven seemed to have turned into a dating show; Brooke and Vanessa weren’t the only ones that dated during the filming and after the season was wrapped up — although Yvie and Scarlet didn’t exactly begin dating during their current season, since Scarlet was early eliminated when the flirting began.

It surely upset and saddened Yvie to see Scarlet leave the competition, so as soon as they were informed the eliminated queens were coming back for the episode, Yvie whispered on Brooke’s ear to be paired up with Scarlet. Two days were enough for Yvie and Scarlet to admit —through whispers and notes written on the back of Yvie’s sketchbook— they had feelings for each other, and if after the season was done filming the feelings were still there, they agreed give it a shot.

Needless to say, the feelings were there, stronger than ever after having to endure weeks apart. Scarlet and Yvie had been dating for five months by the moment the first promotional was out, after hectic dates and lots of facetimes when one of them was on the complete other side of the country.

Why nobody had ever clocked them was beyond their knowledge — Yvie didn’t hesitate to talk about her boyfriend at the minimum opportunity she was given, and Scarlet had repeatedly said she wanted to fuck Yvie.

Perhaps the only time they were almost discovered, was when Scarlet was doing an interview with Honey and they were asked about Branjie. Scarlet forgot for a moment Yvie and her weren’t out as a couple yet, and from her mouth slipped: “Despite who we were sleeping with during the competition.” Honey looked at her for a second before questioning who she was sleeping with, and just before she chirped “Yvie!” she shut her mouth and went on as if nothing had happened.

“Okay everyone! Five minutes break, don’t waste it,” one of the producers announced. The queens immediately rose from their seats to approach the lunch table and have a snack.

Yvie, out of habit, went to reach for Scarlet’s hand as they walked to the table, but Scarlet slipped her hand away, nervously looking around.

“Be careful, babe,” she whispered in her ear, as she took a glass of water from the table. “There are cameras everywhere — we can do a lot of things later, if you want,” she offered, with a wicked smile, before taking a sip from her water.

Yvie felt dumb and lightheaded for a moment — she was always scolding Scarlet for almost telling the world they were a couple everytime she had too much red wine, and that offer didn’t sound bad at all.

“Right. I forgot; the bad thing of being so used to physical contact everywhere.” Yvie shrugged, absent mindlessly biting a cookie.

Scarlet giggled, and Yvie felt her heart pound against her chest. Scarlet’s laugh was probably her favorite thing in the universe.

“And you say I haven’t spoiled you rotten,” Scarlet replied, locking eyes with her boyfriend. “I can’t believe you actually painted your face green to match my theme, you soft bitch,” Scarlet muttered with a laugh.

Yvie smiled. When she was putting on her makeup, she was just going for a smudged mascara and lipstick to give the feeling that she was coming back from a wild party and had forgotten to wipe her makeup before entering the shower. As soon as Scarlet said she was doing a “green with Envy” look, she’d changed her plans and began applying green paint to the rest of her face.

Before Yvie could reply, they were indicated to go back to their seats.

The rest of the reunion went as expected; RuPaul bringing up past drama to make more drama, heated discussions that were close to become fist fights and tears. So many tears.

“Moving on, there’s a queen who put the T in salTy, take a look,” RuPaul said, motioning to the monitor where bits of every fight Ra’Jah had been involved in played.

It made Yvie’s heart accelerate when the fight with Scarlet played. She knew Scarlet and Ra’Jah were in good terms but they hadn’t quite solved out that one particular fight yet.

But it wasn’t on Ru’s interest to talk about the whole Scarlet fight, it seemed, because he dragged Yvie and her constant clashes with Ra’Jah to the discussion.

Yvie made it clear she was hurt by Ra’Jah’s comments; of course she was! Despite all the time that passed ever since, she was still hurt from those cruel, but childish words.

“Well, I will apologize because you feel some type of way, I will even apologize for—”

Scarlet immediately cut Ra’Jah off. She was not going to let Ra’Jah invalidate her boyfriend’s feelings. “I don’t think that’s an apology,” she interrupted with a loud tone, ready to pull out the claws if needed.

Yvie supressed a thankful smile. “That isn’t, that’s some bullshit.”

Ra’Jah tried to speak in her defense, but Scarlet and Yvie interrupted her yet again. Ra’Jah just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by them. “Can I finish what I was saying?” Ra’Jah inquired, looking at Scarlet.

With a deadpan look, she replied. “Absolutely.” Ra’Jah looked then at Yvie, but Scarlet wasn’t done. “‘Cause you can direct it this way when you’re done with my boyfriend.”

The silence reigned on the set for a solid ten seconds, while all the queens and producers looked back and forth between Yvie and Scarlet.

As soon as the word “boyfriend” slipped from Scarlet’s mouth, she shoot her eyes wide open and looked at Yvie, who was very probably blushing under the makeup, covering her face with her hands.

All of their fellow queens began screaming questions at them.

_“How long were you too dating?”_

_“Were you planning on telling us at some point?”_

_“How did it happen?”_

And so on and so forth. Not even RuPaul could control the queens and ended up yelling too. if you can’t against them, join them, they said. Only when she was sure her ears would explode with all the screaming, Yvie decided to speak.

“You kept your mouth shut for nine months and you let it slip that easy in the middle of the reunion?” Yvie exclaimed, referring to Scarlet. She wasn’t angry, but rather embarrassed.

Scarlet whined and pouted. “I’m sorry baby! I couldn’t help it!” she apologized profusely. “Please don’t be mad at me.” Scarlet fluttered her eyelashes, putting on the puppy eyes she knew Yvie liked.

Yvie softened her expression. “I could never be mad at you — except that one time when you used all of my favorite lipstick. That shit was discontinued, bitch.” The other queens laughed loudly, and eventually a smile appeared on Yvie’s face as she laughed too.

Acting overdramatically offended, Scarlet replied. “I did make it up to you, though.” She winked at her boyfriend and it certainly didn’t help to stop the jokes and laughter towards them.

“Well, aren’t you two cute,” RuPaul said, drawing the attention back to him. “Would one of you like to explain how it happened? I think that’s the current question everyone’s thinking.”

Yvie and Scarlet looked at each other for a moment, babbling incoherences back and forth to decide who’d explain it. After some moments, Scarlet gave a loud sigh, stood up from her seat and walked towards Yvie. She gestured at her to uncross her legs and, with a puzzled look, Yvie obeyed.

Her whole body trembled when Scarlet sat in her lap, facing RuPaul with the biggest smile she’d seen on her.

“Well, it’s a long story,” Scarlet began, with a nonchalant tone. “Isn’t it, babe?”

With a defeated sigh, Yvie placed her arms around Scarlet’s waist and placed her chin on her shoulder.

“Sure it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at my tumblr @chachkisalpaca if you want! see you!!


End file.
